


The Parting Glass

by smollander



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Because that makes a lot of sense, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, How do you show how much you like a character, I tried to keep it vague but the tags are there for a reason, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder-Suicide, Other, Write something awful I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollander/pseuds/smollander
Summary: Prior to journeying to the Source, Ardbert has one last task to tend to.





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't done the 5th role quest in Shadowbringers I cannot advise reading this! It kind of spoils it. If that doesn't bother you then go for it. I will also say this is entirely my take on the events just before meeting Ardbert and the Warriors of Darkness on the Source -- I drew my own conclusions based upon his small blurb in the lore book, what he says himself in 5.0 MSQ, and what you learn from that role quest chain. You're welcome to draw a different conclusion.

They’d settled on Kholusia as the place. A small hill nearish the beach, but not so close the tide would be a risk. Not that there was a point to worry about  _ risks _ with this. Lamitt tried to make light of it by pointing out it was where their  _ first  _ adventure started, when Ardbert was laying in a heap on the road. Fitting the last should be the same way. And the view was lovely, even if it was at the bottom of the cliffs. It won her a sad smile on Ardbert’s face and a couple of half-hearted chuckles from Renda-Rae.

He made their deaths quick. They deserved that much; clean,and without bloodying their own hands. A leader should be the one to make the hardest sacrifices. They’d placed their trust in him, and trust came with a high price to pay. Trust had rewarded them with doom. This was one burden he’d shoulder alone.

The blood on his axe barely beginning to dry, he started to dig. It didn’t seem right, leaving their corpses out, even if they were journeying to another star. After all the journeying they’d done here,  _ together _ , on this star. Shard. Whatever. His head still spun mulling over the facts. The point was they deserved a proper burial. Something to recognize the work, to pay respects owed. Though, maybe he should have dug them in advance.

His spirit was willing, demanding he keep going. But the body faltered, sore and sweaty from backbreaking work so soon after heartbreak. So Ardbert stopped, leaning on the shovel, chest heaving with exertion. A brief respite. Couldn’t stop, no time. Keep moving, warrior.

"Sorry this is taking so godsdamned long," he wheezed, eyes downcast. 

_ Soon _ , he thought,  _ we’ll be back together soon. We’ll go the Source. We’ll set this right _ . He just had to get this done. It was hard alone. Even Seto was gone, left behind -- sure he couldn’t speak, but amaro were clever beasts. Ardbert swore the looks Seto gave him said he’d understood every word. He’d have liked having someone to talk to, or exchange a look of understanding. There was no one. Nyelbert laying silent when he typically had some wry comment. Renda-Rae, stilled, when usually she'd be chattering away loud enough to echo over the hills. And Cylva…

Ardbert cursed himself for letting the elf's name spring to mind, picked the shovel back up, and started digging with twice as much vigor. The whole time. The whole godsdamned time. He put it out of mind with his new mantra.  _ We’ll go to the Source. We’ll make it right. Go to the Source. Hasten the Rejoining. Make it  _ ** _right. _ ** _ We have to.  _ They had to, there was no one else. He hated it, and something in his gut didn’t trust the man in white. But what other choice existed now? He was tired of desperate prayer. This was action. Ardbert always preferred action.

Hours later, he patted down the last of the soil atop the final mound. 

“Here we are then.” He stood up and awkwardly shuffled for a moment, hesitating. It had taken the better part of the morning, but now that the moment was here it felt too soon. He’d shucked his armor back on after he’d gotten Branden interred to save time. Now…

“I’ve kept you all waiting long enough, I suppose.” He withdrew the dagger -- he’d thankfully planned this out. A good warrior knew all the weak points in his defenses after all.   
  
Ardbert took a deep breath and uttered the prayer he’d been reciting all the while. “Go to the Source. Hasten the Rejoining. Can’t fail.” He didn’t miss his mark. None of them gave him grief for having to wait.

* * *

_ Years Later _

“Well wouldn’t you know, it  _ is  _ them.” The purple-clad Mystel stopped to gape, tail curled in curiosity,“To think! Warriors of Light, buried spittin’ distance from Eulmore this whole time!” There was a certain thrill to it, seeing the bodies of such infamous characters of history.

Her cohort, a galdjent of some years, nodded sagely. “I was told then they all came here and took their lives to escape the punishment they deserved. What with bringing on the Flood and all. Cowardly of them, leaving the rest of us to live in ruin like this.”

“I thought there were five of ‘em?”   
  
“Aye. Maybe someone dug the fifth up before. Or maybe they fled. Who can say. Bit before my time, you know.”

“Are you sure?” she teased, tail flicking back and forth.

“Watch your sass, lass.”

The Mystel girl pinned her ears back, tail drooping now that her curiosity was sated. “Did they tell you what the point of digging up these old bones was?”

“Nay, and if it’s not for me to know it’s certainly not for you, either. Now get your shovel.”

The two began digging, completely oblivious to the third party of their conversation. A fraying spectre, uncertain why he was drawn here and more uncertain why he wanted to muster up the effort to scream at ears who, like all the others, couldn’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well in light of spoilers from Patch 5.2 I guess I can say I hate I was right.


End file.
